Bitter
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: The constant game of cat and mouse between Axel and Zexion comes to an abrupt end. Throughout this one thing becomes known and even the bitter facade can be turned into sweet and innocent love. / AkuZeku and AkuRoku / K for Char. Death


Well this is the other one I promise I would be posting. Beautiful Nightmare was the other just in case no one knew. lol which I'm sure is the case. Nonetheless I'm extremely tired and wrote this, this afternoon down by the lake as I listened to Dead by Sunrise's Fire. That and I watched Secondhand Lion with Haley Joel Osmet (Sora) and just had to wait to get on...i got hooked. a very cute movie, i recommend you all watch it. But I hope this oneshot is enjoyed and despite the character death I hope I don't receive to many flames cause well i've already got a fire going out in the living room so my little kitten Zexy is all warm already. :D

Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas and All Else

* * *

**Bitter**

* * *

--Even though he's perceptive and cruel, I can't help but feel the attraction to him.--

* * *

Friday, last hour of school, and the last day before winter break. Striding into chemistry I take my seat at the only empty table. Everyone else already has partners, that means I get the local genius as mine. He's not very tall or built, but the aura of self-confidence seems to make him stand out just as much.

Blue-gray hair, that is cropped short in the back, falls over the right side of his face. Identical color eyes skim along line after line from the small leather bound book in his hands. Slipping onto the stool on my right hand side, he tucks his book into the inky messenger bag.

Propping up my head I bury my hand in my crimson spikes and focus my attention on him. "Yo, how's it going shorty?"

Snapping towards me he glares daggers, "My name is Zexion and the only thing short here is your mental capacity."

Opening my mouth I quickly snap it shut as the teacher stalks into the room. Professor Merlin is a lively old man. Vibrant pale blue eyes seem to sparkle from the confines of glasses. Pure white hair falls about to his waist and his usually long beard is trimmed short. "Good morning class. I've prepared a simple experiment for today's activities. There are instructions on your desk and the materials are already out. You have till the end of class to complete it."

Zexion glances at me, "Don't touch anything."

Shrugging I watch as he works his magic. It doesn't take him long at all to set the vial of some unknown mixture into a beaker of water which is then suspended over a Bunsen burner. Keeping an eye on the time he falls silent.

"So what do you have planned for break?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Aw come on. I'm jut being friendly."

Groaning he puts his head on his palms, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Glancing worriedly at the experiment I catch the foreboding feeling in my gut. "Um, Zexion..."

"Just shut up Axel."

The side of the beaker begins to crack.

"Everyone down now!" I yell before throwing myself at the unsuspecting senior beside me. Holding his head as we hit the ground our experiment explodes, sending shards of glass in a five foot radius. Professor Merlin rushes over to us. "Blasted you two! That was the fourth time that this has happened. You both are dismissed from school, leave!"

Standing tall I pull a still shocked Zexion to his feet. I usher my lab partner out the door once I had collected our belongings. Stopping by my lockers I toss my bag inside and lock it back. The whole walk to my car is silent.

_I wonder how long it'll take him to snap back to reality._

Once he's buckled to the passenger seat, I take my own seat in the driver's side and start the car.

Zexion moved in next door about a year ago. Him and his brother didn't fit in since they lived alone. They're complete opposites, personality wise. Zexion is cold and mean on some days. But otherwise, he's got a dreamy look on his face 24/7. Riku is younger by a year, 16, and was instantly befriended by Sora Kaze. From what I've seen Riku constantly picks at Zexion. Living alone with my 21 year old brother Reno is fun to say the least. Better than some places. Reno told me once that they have plenty of money stowed away but only enough gets through to pay for necessities. Apparently they get nothing more until Zexion turns 18, same with Riku.

Knowing the younger Reimei isn't home just yet, I lift Zexion into my arms and carry him into my room. Given he'll throw a fit the second he wakes up from the nap he began the second I started the car. He probably needs a break from working.

_What __**does**__ he do?_

Running a hand through my crimson mane I gaze at the sleeping creature.

_Might as well get dinner started. I wonder if Reno will even be home tonight. Probably staying the night at a friends house...my ass. He's got a bad situation since he's "seeing" his boss._

Pulling out pots and boxes of different things I could possibly fix, I start preparing a half-decent meal.

Letting the fettuccini alfredo with chicken thicken up, I climb the stairs to check on my guest. Crossing the threshold I stifle a laugh or maybe it was an awe. Curled up in my wine and coal patterned sheets is a very adorable Zexion. Leaning over the lip of the bed I brush back the hair that normally hides the right half of his face. Lidded eyes twitch until they drowsily open. His eyes growing size as he hurriedly sits up, still wrapped up in the sheets. "W-What am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep in my car. I didn't want to rifle through your bag just to find a key." That far out look captures him again. Waving a hand in front of his face he snaps back. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Reno probably won't make it so..."

Cold, vacant orbs dismiss any warmth. "I'd never share a meal with such a droll being."

The complete anger inside of me doesn't show through. "Then leave."

_He wasn't expecting such an equally rude answer. That's what throws him off. Well I can push people away just as well as he can._

Frustrated, Zexion yanks at the material as he tries to storm out. Rolling my eyes I fold the covers back, allowing him freedom. Turning on him I lead him to the door where his bag remains. I hand Zexion his shoulder bag and try not to smile.

A faint blush highlights his cheeks. "You should keep smiling Axel. That way you look more..."

Right before my eyes Zexion stands on his tiptoes to crush his lips against my own. It's over just as quick as it began. "...delectable." Zexion brushes past me and quietly shuts the door behind him. I simply idle there with my fingers on my lips.

Dumbfounded I sit down at the table to eat. I pour myself a glass of grape juice and sigh as I bring it to my lips. "To bitter love." I mumble before taking a sip from the chilling liquid. The second I set it down on the table the hypnotizing chime of the doorbell rings.

_Reno must have forgotten his keys._

Reaching for the knob I double-take.

_I never locked the door._

Hesitantly I open the door to reveal a young officer I know as Cloud. His blonde spikes are hidden by the cap on his head. Morose blue eyes gaze at me from under the rim. "What's this all about, yo?"

"I need your help right away. Zexion's collapsed in the street."

The icy air pierces through me and freezes my soul. As my mind attempts to find order in this chaos. My body is already on the move. Lying in the road is the man that I had just pushed away. Because I didn't try like my usual self, I let him get hurt. I cradle the bluenette in my arms as I slide into the backseat of Cloud's cruiser. In a hushed tone I address Cloud. "How did you find him?"

A quick glance in the rearview mirror. "Just making my rounds, Axel. As I drove by I went to wave when he fell to the ground. You're both out early for school. Did something happen?"

"He was just at my house. He passed out on the ride here. But...I didn't think...that something was wrong."

Cloud pulls into the emergency area of the hospital in record time. Running in behind the blonde officer, Zexion is pulled out of my arms by a male nurse. I grab Cloud's wrist. "I'll stay here with him. Go get Riku." Nodding obediently, Reno's friend makes a beeline back to his parked car. On the other hand I follow in the direction of the nurse and doctor who holds my love.

Not less than twenty minutes later a doctor greets me in the waiting room outside of the ICU rooms. "I'm sorry, there's nothing that we can do for him. He must have forgotten to take his medicine, it looks like for awhile now. Within the hour I'm sure he'll be leaving us."

"Z-Zexion was sick?"

"Yes...brain cancer I'm afraid. Are you his brother?" he examines me skeptically.

"No...I loved him...can I see him now?"

"Of course."

"Good, stay here, his brother Riku should be here shortly."

Easing the plain white door open I find my Zexion attached to a mere heart monitor and IV. Dreamy eyes follow me as I lean over the bed. Holding my emotions in my hand I feel the tears roll absently down my cheeks. A shaky ashen hand reaches up to wipe them away.

"I enjoyed our game...of cat and mouse, Axel."

"B-But we both l-lost." I croak out through condensed sobs.

"I love you Axel but I'm going...to die today. Please do me one last favor."

"Anything." I catch his hand in mine as it falls from my face.

"Go and find a new mouse...just...this time, don't let him get away. I'm glad my wish came true and that you always loved me."

I press my lips to his as a butterfly would a beautiful blooming flower. "I love you Zexion."

I turn away and exit the room filled with sorrow. Just as I round the corner, nurses and doctors run past me and into the room.

Stepping off the last hospital step as Cloud pulls to a stop. "Axel, Axel what happened!?" he yells at me. I ignore him and keep walking all the way to Zexion's favorite spot.

A great old papou tree hangs over a patch of sand on the bend of the island. This is where the water's rage attacks most, so no one dares come here.

My eyes flicker shut as I picture him resting up against the mighty trunk with book in hand. I take the seat next to him and peck his cheek. His eyes shoot open as I scramble away with him chasing after me, a smile spread across his countenance.

An earth rocking sob breaks out of me as I hold my knees to my chest. Head on my knees I let my built up emotions flow out of me like water breaking through a dam after many years. Another shadow casts over me and I lean back against the tree.

A boy Zexion's height with that same bored yet wishful expression kneels beside me. Golden spikes rise skyward as brilliant cerulean orbs gaze at me with empathy. "W-What do y-you want?" comes my shaky question.

My body seems to fall motionless as he wraps his arms around my torso. I wrap my own around his small waist and bury my head in his spikes. In a whisper he blows my mind. "Don't cry, I'm here."

Over the next two years I bond with the boy that became known to me as Roxas. Later I questioned him and he said only that he had been chasing me. Even with an attitude identical to that of Zexion, I unknowingly had indeed became the mouse in our game. I had not gone to the funeral and right after Riku moved away and Sora went with him.

Now Roxas and I live happily with an adopted child. He's the object of our joy and love. We discovered this anemic boy at the orphanage and I immediately took a liking to him. Our son's dull blue locks and gray eyes always show excitement when with us. Our dear child turns six today...our little boy, smarter than anyone else his age.

I place the cake on the table and light the candles. Reno lifts him to stand on the chair so he can see. As Happy Birthday ends he blows out every candle. Roxas begins slicing pieces and I lift my little boy into my arms. "What did you wish for Ienzo?"

A heart melting grin flashes at me, "For you to always love me."


End file.
